1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the stretching structure of a drum foot pedal and in particular to one which can be accurately controlled to apply force to beat a drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, 3A and 3B, the conventional drum foot pedal includes a base 1, a pedal member 2, a chain 51 connecting the pedal member 2 to a hexagonal axle 3, a pair of bearings 4, a pair of sleeves 12, a stick 5 and a stretching mechanism 6. The stretching mechanism 6 includes a connector 62 which is fixedly mounted on the hexagonal axle 3 by a pin 61, a spring 63 connected at the upper end with the connector 62, a screw rod 64 connected with the lower end of the spring 63, and a locking nut 66 engaged with the lower portion of the screw rod 64. However, when the pedal 2 is depressed to beat a drum, the screw rod 64 will be pulled by the spring 63 and will be slightly turned clockwise or counterclockwise thereby loosening the nut 66 and therefore forming a clearance between the nut 66 and the flange 113. Accordingly, it is impossible to control the force applied to the stick 5. In addition, there will be a delay in moving the stick 5. Furthermore, the spring 63 will be slightly distorted during the operation of the drum foot pedal hence making the drum foot pedal unable to be operated smoothly.